


Csodaszarvas - The Divine Deer

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Myth AU, Royalty AU, kinda rivals to lovers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Please enjoy!Let me wish a very Merry Christmas with this fic!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Csodaszarvas - The Divine Deer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DetCoAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetCoAngel/gifts).



> Please enjoy!  
> Let me wish a very Merry Christmas with this fic!

There was once an old man, a bird told me, he had been once royalty, his offspring the seed of his legacy. They lived in a huge house, surrounded by mountains, thus he taught them nothing but hunting. The boys grew up to be wild and fierce, moving swiftly through the narrow paths of the woods in the mountains, splendid hunters just like their father. Their only worry in life was to seek more thrill in the hunting.

One day, his eldest son, Kuroo came across a deer so wondrous, he knew it was his fate to hunt it down. He chased it and chased it, as if there was no tomorrow, forgetting everything else, leaving the familiar scenery behind, to pursue the deer, which had golden fur, one like no other he laid eyes upon before, which leapt so gracefully that no other did.

He chased and chased, until he could not recognise the landscape around himself once he stopped. Thus, he stood up, continuing his pursuit, only to find the deer laying on the grass in the nearby clearing, its golden fur sparkling on the deep green canvas of the ground, sleeping. 

Kuroo knew that this was his chance to shoot his arrow, but he didn’t have the heart to do so, when the animal looked so calm, so divine. He put down his bow, quiver, and hunting knife, then slowly made his way to the animal, and sat close to it, admiring.

The deer opened its eyes, looking up, straight at him, with eyes so clear, Kuroo felt that gaze to see right through him, into his very soul.

He knew he should feel vulnerable under that piercing gaze, and he did; but most certainly he felt blessed. 

Kuroo reached out to touch the deer, but the creature did not let him, instead it stood up, leaving Kuroo to follow, to see what the deer wanted to show him first.

The deer halted beside a clear lake, its water was shimmering white, like the mountaintops, and cold as ice, as he found out once he put his hand in it. Then he looked back to the deer, seeking its guidance, and when it nodded nobly, he crawled into the lake, after getting rid of his human clothes. 

It was freezing in a good way, he felt himself get cleansed, as if an angel touched him, the ethereal feeling of being pure washed over him, the memories of his past blood-spillings as a hunter slowly dispersed from his mind, until he was at peace with himself and the nature. 

He was no longer Prince Kuroo, son of the old King, he was just a man, a being. 

The deer saw this and called him gently.

“Come out of the lake, nemesis of mine”

Kuroo was surprised that he understood the speech of the creature, but complied, going out to it, laying bare on the soft grass near the deer.

They shared a silence, this time it was calm, filled with whispered wisdom from the wind, and playful tweeting of the larks around.

The night soon embraced them, and Kuroo obediently fell asleep with the deer, and woke with dawn, spirited.

He looked around, and upon seeing the deer vaulting over a bush, he followed it, until they arrived at another clearing with sweet-smelling fruits, where they filled themselves with those fruits that tasted like honey.

Once full, they just sat there, digesting, and Kuroo found himself keen on looking around, to rediscover nature as he had never seen it before with these clear eyes. Green was all around, trees swaying in a gentle breeze, which brought the hint of faraway bird’s songs. The sky was so blue and held only soft clouds in non figurative shapes. As he focused, he even heard a faint gurgle, which he supposed was water. He stood up, and looked for the source of that gurgle, and soon came across a little stream. It was clear, going fast, yet gentle, and he saw fish wandering about under the surface too.

As he got lost in the staring, the deer came up behind him, and watched the water for a while too, then turned to gaze at the hunter who wasn’t a hunter anymore. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly the man was, nor did he care to. He had time, after all, Kenma was a divine deer, and thus time did not faze him.

He urged the man to drink from the stream with showing him the example – drinking from the clear stream himself.

He seemed to understand him, and Kenma found himself enjoying the course of life over the next few days which turned into weeks and so on. Their life was mostly quiet, in sync with Nature, and It treated them kindly in return.

One evening which was warmer than any others before, they laid on the soft grass in the middle of one of the clearings, perhaps it was the one where they first formed some sort of trust in each other, and they gazed at each other, even the sun went down meanwhile, and the stars started glistening on the linen of the sky. Kuroo’s eyes eventually looked upwards, and saw the stars between the deer’s antlers, as if the whole world could fit between them.

Then the deers soul-piercing gaze he felt on himself made him turn his eyes back on the golden creature, who seemed to smile, which was unprecedented. 

“Tell me your name” he asked for the first time, since they met.

“I am Kenma” came the reply, in an even voice which wasn’t unfriendly, and that fact pleased Kuroo. “Tell me your name” he shot the question back.

“I was once whom they called Prince Kuroo, but I parted ways with that life,” he gave an answer too.

“I know you did, or else you couldn’t become one with me” Kenma, the majestic golden deer, replied once again, which made Kuroo look down on himself and what he saw was almost too wondrous to believe. He, too, was a deer, just jet-black, like the deepest night. 

He didn’t ask how or why, he just instinctively knew that this was his fate, and he would commit his remaining life to be the night that would make Kenma, his sun be highlighted.

But Kenma continued to speak. “We are one, I am yours and you are mine,” was the last of his words, which seemed final. Kuroo only nodded, which was more like a respectful bow, again he felt blessed beyond himself.

The days continued like this, the both of them being deers, living in peace, until one day, Father of Kuroo, old King turned up, and found them. He looked at the creatures and recognised his son as the black one. 

“Come home, dear Son of mine, your Mother worries herself sick, your brothers are prone to worry, and none of them want to take your place as my successor.” He said, in his deep voice, which was familiar to Kuroo, yet so foreign. 

“I cannot go home, Father, as I am no longer human, nor do I wish to be,” Kuroo replied, evenly. 

His father became agitated at this, and got his bow off his bent back, threatening them to shoot an arrow.

“Beloved Father, do not target us with your arrow, or else I will impale you onto my antlers, and hurl you back from where you came, please do not make me hurt you.” Kuroo warned him, as he took an upright position, his black deer shape imposing as anything.

“Beloved Father, return to home where my Mother and Brothers are, but I shall remain. These antlers cannot go through a door, they must remain under the wide sky, this slender body cannot hide in clothes, only between bushes, nor will my mouth drink from a goblet but a clear stream.” 

The old King, thus returned home defeated, without his eldest son, while Kuroo and Kenma remained in their woods, living purely.

**Author's Note:**

> And now the notes on the story...
> 
> so…. used reference stuff is  
> Bartók Béla - Cantata Profana, (a really nice music piece, I also recommend listening to Bartók's reading of the lyrics, tho if you don't understand hungairan I guess then it is not that interesting? Still, give it a shot!)  
>  Arany János - Rege a Csodaszarvasról, (a poem)  
>  and of course, the hungarian myth of the csodaszarvas (magic/divine deer?) and general honfoglalás (hungarian conquest), mashed up in a kinda strange way to work out in my favor for the story!


End file.
